0liespastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft-Bed threat
This is a Minecraft creepy story. ORIGINAL STORY BY 0LIES16PIES This is a story made by 0lies16pies and is on YouTube Minecraft-Bed threat Everyone has heard about the "Ghost" of Minecraft. This is a story other then "Herobrine." One day I log on to my world of Minecraft. I have been surviving for days now. Minecraft has always been my kind of game. Ever since I first got It in Beta 1.6. Well now It has grown into Minecraft 1.2.5 So one day I'm playing on peaceful with a few friends. We build a house that's near a ravine that has spawned on our world. We build a floor and even make a nice glass roof for light and protection from the creatures once we decide to allow them to spawn. That's when the story begins..... We kill many sheep and animals and collect their remains. I knew that It was a game and not to feel any sympathy. We make beds with the wool we collected. My friends decided to pull a joke on me while I was collecting wood. They use plugins that our server used for public uses. They diquise as Herobrine, As I walk through the door all I see is air and "Herobrine." At the time I had no idea. Their names have vanished from the server, even in the chat It has said they left. I guess they installed a plugin before I noticed. So they mess around and WorldEdit everything away. They of course put It back, but there was one thing that didn't come back. The beds. We then tried to spawn more with creative, there were none. We thought maybe It was a glitch. We restarted the server even force updated our game. They still weren't there. We thought okay lets spawn one with the ID. We thought It had worked but the bed soon disapeared with the sound of a sheep dying. The item's look had changed, instead of the red and white bed. There were red stains in there with what seems to be the look of rotten flesh into it. We weren't sure what happened. We were then allowed back to put the beds back and when we placed them they had a normal look. I was relieved. We soon all went to sleep to make It day time. Instead of waking up we all had what seemed to be, a dream. It showed all of us, killing animals and all the souls of them coming out and going up and down and up and down and up. Very fastly we see the souls of the animals burn until the entire body was a skeleton. Then we woke up, It was still night. We went back to sleep and we saw the most horrifing thing. All the skeletons of every animal staring at us sleep. We woke up and It was day. Every night we slept this would happen. I tried everything, restarting the server, uninstalling every plugin, making the server vanilla. Every night this would happen. We then deleted the world and created a new one. The same process happened. Every night It happened, Until one night we put It on easy mode. It didn't continue. But we never woke up. We went to sleep, died. Again died. Every one our items were there, burning. We picked them up, the items look were ashes. We couldn't craft with them or use them. Next time we would gain what seemed to be a sheep's head. Then a pigs head. Then a cows head. Then a chickens head. Until all the animals head were in our inventory. We tried throwing them into lava they would burn, then get back in our inventory. We tried killing ourself's. They were still in our inventory. If we placed them they crashed our game. We looked at the details of the crash. enitie: sheep, dead enitie: pig, dead enitie: cow, dead enitie: chicken,dead enitie: player, slain, slain, slain, slain. I logged back on, my friends could not. Reason: Enitie, dead I logged on dead. Spawned, died. Soon the credits rolled out like I beat the game. I was tranfered to the nether. As the credits rolled It showed me burning and all animals burning. The hostile mobs, laughing with a grin on their face. With the sounds of burning animals and damage being dealt to the player. They all stopped. The game froze. I logged back on to see what would happen. My player lost a arm and a leg. Then I died. Lost my other arm and leg. I was immobile, then I saw another player who looked like my character, with a diamond sword. Then I saw in chat Their all dead..... Then I died. Tried loggin on the same popup as my friend got. Except mine said "Enitie, burned" All my Minecraft worlds said It. The backround of the Minecraft title screen was however. My character killing every animal with a grin on his look. Repeating.